disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
All That Slumbers
'All That Slumbers '''is the 9th episode of Season 9. Summary When an argument between Jake and Sofia ruins Kwazii's sleep over plans, he has to use his ocean pearl bracelet's magic to appear at both his feuding friends' sleepovers... at the same time. Plot The episode begins in Kwazii's bedroom where Kwazii is clearing his bedroom and making preparations for a sleepover party with his best friends, Jake and Sofia. Before they arrive, Kwazii uses his bracelet's magic to wish up all the necessities he would need to watch "Grojband Meets Lolirock!" a special airing on television involving their favorite music bands. Just then, Jake and Sofia arrive. Jake and Sofia show off their sleeping bags and costumes. Jake has a Corey costume while Sofia wears her Iris costume. They both begin to argue over which band is better, which cumulates into a full blown nerdy slap fight between them. Kwazii tries to end the fight, but it was too late! The pirate and princess's fighting caused them to fall into the Octo Hatch, slide them to the Launch Bay, and splash into the pool of water and they flow out of the Octopod. After a soft landing, Jake and Sofia both part ways, but not before each of them tells Kwazii to come to ''their own slumber party instead of the other's or else he will not be considered their friend anymore. Stuck having to choose between his two friends, Kwazii decides to attend both slumber parties at the same time using his bracelet's magic. While plotting outside the Disney Junior Town Dumpster, Kwazii uses his teleporting magic to transfer him to Pirate Island. Jake's slumber party does not look as promising, since there isn't any WiFi on the island yet, so Kwazii uses the bathroom and transfers to Sofia's castle. Kwazii and Sofia go out to a tent in his backyard where Baileywick has set up a big screen television and everything for them. Unfortunately, he also put a parental block on the television, preventing them from watching the Grojband/Lolirock special, or anything else violent and non-educational for that matter. While Sofia looks in disbelief, Kwazii slowly backs out of the tent and then quickly teleports back to Jake's. The situation there has not improved either, as Jake and his mateys are is still trying to fix their TV, and the only thing to eat there "tastes like coconuts". Kwazii transfers back to Sofia's again, and sees his friend leaning against the parental blocked TV in disappointment. Kwazii decides that both his friends' parties are bad, and that he has to find a way to get them both to be friends again so they could watch the TV special in the Octopod. After overhearing oddly specific advice from the educational program on Sofia's television, he decides to make his friends work together to save his life. Kwazii returns to the Disney Junior Town Dump, where he calls Jake and then Sofia on his iDisney phone, telling them that he was in mortal danger and needed their help. Inside the dump, Kwazii spots the real guard dog heading toward him, and thinks Pearl is doing a really good job at acting, until he spots his starter Terra Monster elsewhere being distracted by leftover cupcakes. Sofia and Jake show up at the same time to the entrance of the junk, each clad in their respective lead band costumes. While backing away from the approaching dog, Kwazii runs away and tries to use his magic to slow them down, but they weren't stopping. Kwazii stops dead, now in front of an electric wire gate. Just as the junkyard dog close in on Kwazii, Jake and Sofia show up and fight the dog off using several features from their costumes, such as Sofia's light up pendant and Jake's guitar-shaped marshmallow shooter. The dog is blinded by the lights and is annoyed by the marshmallow shooting that he runs out of the dump. Jake and Sofia shake hands and rekindle their friendship. Back at the Octopod, the three friends watched the special together and it ended happily with Grojband and Lolirock singing together and with Corey's moral. After the show was over, Kwazii, Sofia, and Captain Jake head over to the snacks table but they then find a fat Pearl lying on the table for eating too many cupcakes as the trio burst into laughter, ending the episode. Powers that Kwazii used *Teleporting *Super Speed *Appearing Magic *Shapeshifting water *Levitation *Sweets Galore *Shapeshifting Powers Characters * Trivia *This episode is based on Sleepover and Over from Fairly Odd Parents. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Season 9 Category:Episodes Category:Comedy Category:Rivalry Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Complete episodes Category:Magic Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes featuring Terra Monsters Category:Fairly Odd Parents Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 9 images Category:Octonauts images Category:Kwazii Cat images Category:Terra Monster images Category:Complete Season 9 episodes Category:Spying images Category:Season 9 episodes based on cartoons